Talk:Nate
How can I make Nate appear? How can I make the deleted characters appear in the game? :You have to be able to hex edit. That's all I can tell you. I'm not a hex editor myself, and our resident hex editor, User:Scribby, seems to have left Bully Wikia. McJeff 04:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I tried everything, on a file I placed Gary OnSet when he was OffSet and it didn't work, is that what you have to do to place the characters in free roam? Carlosvc92 Wrong info? I'm pretty sure that Nate was originally the owner of the deleted fireworks store while Floyd was the music store owner. 1) First of all his model name is called "Fire_Owner" (Fireworks Owner). This is more than enough proof. 2) He has a "store violence/vandalism" specific quote related to fireworks: "Don't make me shoot fireworks at you" (Nate_STORCV_v5). He has a quote related to music, but remember that this one is a generic "bye" quote rather than a store specific dialogue: "Gotta listen to some music now man, see ya" (Nate_BYE_v1) DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 15:12, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have the dialogue files at all anymore (they were on an old computer which died; the download is long since dead), so I can't check for myself. That being said... :Right now the wiki claims that Ian was probably the Fireworks guy and that someone named Floyd ran a music store. :Can you tell me what Floyd and Ian's model names are? It might help figure this out. Jeff (talk· ) 21:35, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Floyd is "TO_Record" so I'm sure that he is indeed the music store owner. :::About Ian, he is "TO_Associate" but I can't figure out what was his role in the game, if he had any to begin with. He doesn't have any store owner or mission specific dialogue (unlike Floyd, Nate or even Denny) so he was probably a townsfolk. All I know is that he is supposed to be the gangster poser type of guy and that he knows Mr. Watts. Some of his dialogue is about telling Jimmy he can get him fireworks but, again, these are generic quotes and not mission/store owner specific ones. :::My (kinda) best hypotesis is that Nate and Ian were the owners from 2 different fireworks stores, like Mr. Oh and Stan. I looked in the game files and "Rocket in my Pocket" was indeed the original location of the first store, located in bullworth town. On the other hand, the other store was the old building next to the Yum Yum Market from New Coventry. This building doesn't look anything like a store from outside but I can confirm that the second fireworks store entrance coordinates match with this place. Judging by Ian's personality maybe he was supposed to sell you fireworks "illegaly" in this place. I have doubts about this because Ian doesn't have any store specific speech, unless Rockstar deleted it at the last momment. :::DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 22:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Another question then - Ian's article says his speech files were "unfinished", but that was a mistake a bunch of Bully Wiki editors made a long time ago in not realizing shopkeepers and normal free roam characters had different dialogue sets. Does Ian have a shopkeeper dialogue set, or are his speech files actually unfinished? Jeff (talk· ) 20:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ian doesn't have any shopkeep files, he even has less than average audio files but he has pretty much the standard dialogue done: greet, bump, fight, chase, etc. Maybe this is the reason why people think he has unfinished dialogue. ::::::Shopkeeps usually have less dialogue files than normal characters (as you said) so I made a comparison between Ian's and some shopkeeps dialogues. ::::::Ian: 113 audio files ::::::Mr. Oh (yum 1): 111 audio files (76 excluding shopkeep and mission dialogues) ::::::Stan (yum 2): 110 audio files (76 excluding shopkeep and mission dialogues) ::::::Zack (comics): 120 audio files (76 excluding shopkeep and mission dialogues) ::::::Tobias (bikes): 134 audio files (77 excluding shopkeep and mission dialogues) ::::::So, shopkeeps have an average of 76 audio files, meanwhile Ian has a total of 113 files. This made me realise that Ian was definitely not a shopkeep. ::::::DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 18:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That's really interesting. I wonder if Ian got removed from the game because his dialogue was disapproved of by the censors for some reason, like Bob and Neil? Anyway I think we got enough info to make the necessary fixes now. Jeff (talk· ) 20:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC)